


Sometimes/Lucky

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [6]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br/>Treat you right, be with you day and night<br/>Baby, all I need is time</p><p>She's so lucky, she's a star <br/>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking<br/>If there's nothing missing in my life<br/>Then why do these tears come at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes/Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Zach has been stuck on both of these songs this week. So I just couldn't choose which one to write so I wrote both. I know these are cheesy, Its really hard to write a story to a song and it not be. Enjoy anyways!! Thanks for reading!!

Sometimes

That was amazing." Zach said loudly as Frankie climbed back into bed after disposing the condom they just used.

"It was, we are amazing together." Frankie said cuddling into Zach's said laying his head on Zach's chest. 

"Come with me Zach, Come to L.A. we will have so much fun."

"I don't know Frankie, I think it's best if I stay here or go back to Florida you have so much coming up and your sisters tour, I would just be in the way."

"You'd never be in the way. I love you and I really want you to come. Please just think about it. It's just we have been apart so much and now we talk about being official and thats going to work out best if we are together."

"I know, I will think about."

"What are your hesitations?"

"I guess the same ones I've had. I'm not sure how my family will react once we are public and I'm still nervous I guess about coming out."

"but Zach you pretty much are out, even if you don't feel like it. I don't think anyone would be surprised at this point not even your family. If we were together, we could do this every night." Frankie said running his fingers up and down Zach's abs as he talked. "We could spend evenings together going out or staying in. You would be so happy and I would too. I could shower you with love and maybe a few presents. I could show you so much. It would be perfect. We would be perfect."

"I know and I know your right. It all sounds so good when you say it like that and seems so easy. Especially after all those videos from 54 below and my stupid snap, your right I wouldn't even have to officially say it yet I'm still afraid. Can't we just take it slow. You go do what you need to do. I'll go back to Florida, you will know where I am, I'm only a quick flight away. Can't we still be us but just not be public. For awhile at least. maybe till you settle or whatever."

"Ok Zach." Frankie says rolling away from him and getting himself in a sleeping position. "If thats what you want."

"Don't be like that Babe."

"How else do you want me to be." He says sitting up."I love you, I'm proud that I love you. I want to tell the world how amazing you are."

"I know and I do too I just need sometime."

"How much time."

"I don't know, a month maybe 6."

"6? Zach!"

"Frankie, I love you. Trust me all I want to do is be with you, I want to tell the world how much I love you too but I need to get comfortable in my own skin, this is all new to me. Loving a guy it's not exactly something I thought would happen. Please just give me sometime. I promise if you wait for me you'll see. Your the only one for me I love you so much. Please."

Frankie thought about what Zach just asked. He could wait. It wasn't really fair to rush him into his new identity. He did need to feel comfortable or they will never last and Frankie wants Zach to be THE ONE. It will be hard but in the end it could be more than worth it.

"Okay Zach. I'll give you time as much as you need. We will do this however its best for you."

"Really?"

"Yes Really, can we still see each other though?"

"Hell yes all the time lets just not put it on social media, no pics, no tweets. Lets just keep it quiet."

"You don't think that will raise more suspensions, shouldn't we just act like normal friends."

"No, because we are not normal friends and yes it will raise suspension but thats kinda fun, keep them guessing. We don't want them to loose interest in us we just don't want them to know everything."

"I love you."

"I love you too Frankie so much."

Frankie laid back down on Zach chest. Running his hands over Zach's abs. He really hoped that this works and doesn't ruin him in the end. He loves this man and will do anything for him. He quietly hopes it doesn't take 6 months but the truth is he will probably wait forever or at least close to it.

 

Lucky

It's late and Zach is climbing into bed, he exhausted he did 8 younow broadcast today. He begins to think about what he has to do the next day, making mental notes that he really needs to write down. He also thinks about his day.

He woke early, well before 10am, lets face it thats early for him. He grabs his phone checks his messages and text Josh back to let him know he will be ready for the gym in 30 min. Then he opens his younow app and goes live. Just for a few minutes, enough to say Good Morning. His fans always brighten his day so he tries to make them a priority.

Josh picks him up a little while later, they head for the gym. When they pull up Zach reopened younow and goes live again, He gives the fans a few min to join the chat before he starts talking. The chats throwing out lots of "Hey Zach's" "Hey Bae" "Hi Josh" both boys read on laughing at times for a couple of minutes.

"Okay Fam, we are at the Gym, I'm with my boy Josh Norris... What are we doing today Josh." 

"Cardio" Josh says

"Yeah Cardio, and abs, Gotta work those abs. maybe some arms?"

"Sure we can do arms"

They get out and walk in, Zach reading the chat. He loves reading the chat at the gym.. makes him feel good, all these women, telling him how Hot and sexy he is. Who wouldn't like that. They work out about 30 minutes and then Zach ends the broadcast. Josh drops him back off at home and he takes a quick shower.

In the kitchen he goes live again, he goes about making his protein shake, milk, protein powder, some frozen fruit and a touch of honey. He screws the lid on the magic bullet cup and places in the magic bullet. He then proceeds to hump the counter or blender, while his shake is blended together, he's not sure how hip thrusting the blender became a thing really but he knows they love it so he does it every time. 

Once his shake is done he has a seat.

"Sooo Whats really good Fam." He reads some comments, answers some questions. He loves younow. He loves how he can interact with all his fans and the compliments he receives feels really good too. 

Later but still fairly early he broadcast from the pool, then from his car when he went to pick up Peyton. The car broadcast in fairly new, but the fans love it. He mostly sings along to music, he doesn't get it. He can't sing to save his life but it makes them happy and he would do just about anything to make them laugh. 

Peyton and Zach meet Josh at the Range to hit some balls, Zach hits a few but spends most of his time talking on younow. His fans give him life. They make him feel so loved. He loves it. Most of the time they just fill him up with nice things sometimes he has to deal with Trolls and haters but he has gotten good with those block buttons and it makes it easier. 

Dinner with the Rance's is always fun. Zach loves this time of day. The fans find his family funny most of the time. He likes to involve them sometimes. Sometimes its annoying too but it was fun tonight. After dinner Peyton and Zach went outside still broadcasting, they putt till dark. Zach ends the broadcast before they get home. Some days it's easier not to be live when it's Pizzles bedtime. Pizzle is a little bit of a younow hog.. He likes to be on camera. 

Zach came back on later, his favorite time of day with his fans. There Favorite time as well. He talk to them about anything. Its also these conversations that get him in trouble sometimes. Sometimes he shares to much. They always have a good time though. He almost never regrets anything he tells them even if it was more than what he meant to say. The thing is the truth will come out one day and he is ok with that.

Now he is exhausted and in bed. He feels good though. He knows he is blessed in this life. He is healthy and in the best shape of his life. He has the cutest puppy cuddled up next to him. He has great parents who love him and a brother who is his best friend. He has no reason to complain. His life is good. He feels very lucky.

Before he sleeps he always checks his phone, his messages, his instagram and Snapchat. He watches a few stories on snapchat the last one is Frankie's, it's funny. Everything Frankie does is funny. It's a cute story but Frankie looks sexy as fuck and it stirs up to many memories. He is amazing. He re watches Frankie's snap and then he turns off his phone. He begins to think about Frankie again. He stretches his arms to the other side of the bed where he wishes Frankie could be laying. He misses him so much, he wishes he had the courage to just say "I want to be with Frankie" but he is scared to. 

The more he thinks about it the sadder it makes him. He can feel the wetness creep up in his eyes, at first he wipes the tears away. Tries to rearrange his thoughts, away from Frankie but soon gives up and decides to let the tears flow free. He let his mind wrap around Frankie and what they could have together. The life they could share, the love they could make. He lets the memories flood through his mind first times, last times. The way Frankie could always make him laugh. Zach has everything at least he feels like he does but something is missing he doesn't have Frankie. Its his fault he couldn't commit he still can't but until he has Frankie in his arms and can call Frankie his, he is sure the tears will fall at night, like they have every night since Jan.


End file.
